robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Schumey
Schumey was a black coffin shaped robot that was slightly thinner at the front, named after racing legend Michael Schumacher. It was very fast and was said to reach up to 30mph. It reached the Trial stage of Series 2, before losing. It was rebuilt as Schumey Too for The Third Wars, repainted red and designed to look like Michael Schumacher's Ferrari F1 car. This robot was a lighter box shaped machine built over 8 weeks at a cost of £300 with aluminium and titanium on top and at the sides, was slower at 25mph and spikes and a front lifter, much like the then reigning champion Panic Attack. Despite this, it was defeated in round one by The Steel Avenger. Both machines were two-wheeled independently driven. Robot History Series 2 Schumey participated in Heat E of the Second Wars. In the Gauntlet stage, Schumey showed its raw speed and raced out of the start and up the see-saw. However, its speed made it uncontrollable and Schumey drove off the side of the see-saw, and got stuck, due to its exposed wheels. Schumey was then plucked up and overturned by Sir Killalot, before time ran out. However, Schumey had travelled 7.3 metres, which proved far enough to qualify for the next round, surpassing Spin Doctor and the retired Pain machine. This heat's trial was King of the Castle. In the trial stage, Schumey had to hold off Shunt and Matilda. Once again, Schumey's speed was its downfall, as when it attempted to dodge the attacking house robots, Schumey drove straight off the edge of platform, placing it last on the leaderboard with only 9.4 seconds, and subsequently sending it out of the competition. Series 3 Schumey Too particpated in Heat O of the Third Wars, and was drawn up against newcomers The Steel Avenger in the first round of the heat. In the battle, The Steel Avenger had a faster start, but Schumey Too used its pushing power and pneumatic lifter while The Steel Avenger attacked it with its axe, just managing to avoid the pit at the same time. Schumey Too got under the Steel Avenger but The Steel Avenger could not use its axe to much effect. Schumey Too tried to push The Steel Avenger again, before being bounced by the arena spike. After getting away from the spike, Schumey Too made the mistake of driving across the pit, leaving it open to attack. The Steel Avenger took full advantage of the situation, pushing Schumey Too onto the edge of the pit of oblivion, where it hung on for a few seconds before tumbling in. Cease was called and Schumey Too was eliminated from the competition. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Trial *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4-7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Lancashire Category:Robots from Greater Manchester Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Ramming Blades